ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezton
| music = | current_efeds = BWF | previous_efeds = WCW, NAW, UPW2k, FPW | alignment = Heel | wrestling styles = | will = | wont = | trainer = Ezra - none Ashton - Robbie Brookside, Lisa Fury | handler = | debut = October 6th, 2008 | record = 2-0 (57-5 combined) | accomplishments = Better than you | retired = }} Ezra Starr & Ashton West are an American professional wrestling tag team, currently signed to Bloodstone Wrestling Federation. They are best known for their work in WCW. The two are also a real life married couple, currently living together in Detroit, Michigan. WCW On August 13, 2008, Ezra Starr signed with the revived WCW. After a series of appearances, he would make his in-ring debut on August 31, where he captured the Cruiserweight Championship in a Gauntlet Match. On September 28, Ashton West also signed with WCW. Having seen some of her previous work, Ezra requested the chance to work with her. The two appeared in a short series of scenes in which they built up their relationship, which they also coincidentally were doing off camera as well. Debut Ashton's WCW debut would also be the debut of her and Ezra as a team, on the October 6th edition of Nitro, where they defeated the Holy Messiahs. The rest was slowly pieced together as both Ashton and Starr began appearing ringside in each other's matches, with both of them occasionally helping each other with underhanded tactics behind the referee's back. They appeared to be best suited by one another, and quickly garnered a "hate to love them" type of reputation from the fans. The Solution Ezra had already formed a tag team with Nick Slater, known as the ESNS Connection. Nick was also in an on and off screen relationship with WCW Women's Champion Heather Mackenzie. The two men officially brought their female counterparts into the fold, as they formed the first mainstream two male, two female stable, naming it The Solution. Independents New-Age Wrestling On November 20, it was speculated that WCW co-owner Ciara Cage, reportedly frustrated with other behind the scenes situations, sold the WCW name back to Vince McMahon, therefore terminating all the contracts in the process. On the same day, after they were given the news that their contracts had been terminated, all four members of The Solution (along with several other WCW talents) decided to join the upstart independent federation, New-Age Wrestling. Ezra was the first talent officially signed to the company, on November 20. On December 5, at NAW's first Friday Night Fury, Ezra won his debut match against Zach Halo, while Ashton also was victorious in her debut against Colbie Stevens. The next week, Ezra and Ashton would once again be victorious over Adam Johnson and Grace Taylor, respectively. A few days later, the announcement was made that NAW would not be continuing on when the MSN circuit closed. Ultimate Pro Wrestling2k After a two month absence over the holidays, on February 5, 2009, both West and Starr signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Both of their debut matches were on the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy. Ezra defeated Bo Williams, while Ashton teamed up with Solution stablemate Heather Mackenzie against Angel Evans in a handicap match. The two completely dominated, and Ashton debuted her new move, OhEMMGee. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20, 2009 the two were officially released of their contracts. However sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her hometown of Detroit, where her and Starr have recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. Ezra made an unexpected surprise return to the company on March 21, declaring himself a competitor in an open invitational for the UPW Xtreme Championship. On March 29, Ezra defeated Mike Thomas and Damien Hunter in a triple threat match to win the title. On April 24, Ezra officially resigned from the company again, as he felt there was no advancement happening within the federation. In between the move from UPW to FPW, Ashton came up with the "Ezton" name, combining their names such as the media has done to other famous couples. Frontiers' Pro Wrestling On March 23, Ezra signed with FPW, becoming their first announced member of the roster. When asked about signing with his first semi-major company in just over five months, Ezra simply said, "Get ready to see the Ezra you all know and hate again. And before you ask, yes, Ashton will be there.". Bringing merit to his claim, Ashton officially signed with the company the next day. On April 25, Ezra and Ashton both won their matches on the FPW TV debut against Austin Black and Mary-Jane Lewis in singles matches, respectively. With her win, Ashton moved to the second round in the IFGP Women's Championship tournament. Since the debut episode of FPW TV, Ezra had been taunted by Zane Raiden, leading to a rivalry between the two. On the May 9th edition, two hooded figures, believed to be Ezra and Ashton came out and attacked Zane after his match. Ezra and Ashton then appeared on the stage, proving that it wasn't them. Later in the night after Ezra defeated Kyle Norton, Zane appeared again as a means of revenge for the earlier tactics. However, the hooded couple once again interfered, and took out Zane before he could do any damage to Starr. They then revealed themselves to be Nick Slater and Heather Mackenzie, meaning that The Solution was once again intact. They capped the night off by hitting Starr Power Evolved, before leaving to the back. On May 16, Ezton won their second match as a team, by defeating Marcus Slade and Tapanga Britt. After the match, Zane Raiden (who had done guest commentary) came into the ring with a mysterious briefcase he had been carrying around all night. IFGP Commissioner Elliott Channing came out on stage, and told Zane to open the case, which held the IFGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, and a contract. Both men signed, and it was announced that next week, the two would square off for the title. The two had their title match the next week, in which Ezra appared to have in hand as he locked in Orion's Belt. As Zane looked like he was going to tap, Lucy Von got in the ring and jumped on Starr, which by IFGP rules, constituted a no contest. After the match, Ezra and Ashton proceeded to beat on Zane and Lucy, before Ezra put Zane out with a JESUS HORSE!. Elliott Channing then announced that the match would be rescheduled for Ground Zero. On June 20, after an interference from AJ Caine in the Ashton's match against Lucy Von, The Solution came down to the ring to run her off. They then turned their attention to Lucy, causing Zane to run in. He and Ezra had a staredown, hyping up their match. Unfortunately, neither of Ezton's title matches would take place, as FPW closed it's doors the next day. Bloodstone Wrestling Federation On June 23, Ezton signed with BWF. Ashton won her debut match on June 28, a six-diva elimination match at Global Warming, to move onto the second round of the Women's Championship Contender's Tournament. Ashton single-handedly eliminated all five of the other competitors. The next week, Ashton defeated Serenity and moved onto the finals of the tournament to face Madison Carson. Ezra also won debut on July 9, defeating Cynic. The two were both in singles action on PRIME, where Ashton suffered her second career loss to Carson, while Ezra defeated DMX-Factor and Johnny Havoc in a triple threat. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Celebrity Status'' Katahajime Suplex (Ezra)/Over Castle (Ashton) Combo] **''Shoot 'Em Up'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Headscissors_takedown Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra)] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Combo Clutch'' Camel Clutch (Ezra)/Kondo Clutch (Ashton)] **''Kiss It'' Curb Stomp (Ashton) onto Ezra's boot] **''Made In Detroit'' Sitout Powerbomb (Ezra)/Shiranui (Ashton) Combo] **''Stretch Armstrong'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Fujiwara_armbar Fujiwara Armbar **Aided Dropkick **Double Standing Shiranui **Jumping Double Cutter **Sandwich Dropkicks **Tiger Feint Crucifix Armbar (Ashton)/Superkick (Ezra) *'Entrance Music' **"My Baby" by Juke Kartel **'"Woodward" (instrumental) by The High Crusade' **'"The Mission" by Puscifer (current, with The Solution)' Win - Loss Record WCW: 1-0 - 100% win average FPW: 1-0 - 100% win average Overall: 2-0 - 100% win average Personal life Ezra and Ashton currently live together in West's hometown of Detroit, MI. The two also own another residence in Ft. Lauderdale, FL, where they stayed around the time of the FPW shows. Ezra started dating Ashton West in October 2008. The two now live together in Detroit. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra Starr's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday, and she's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index. The two laughed off rumors that they were engaged for months, before it was confirmed that they became engaged on June 23, 2009. The two quickly married on June 24 in Las Vegas in a small ceremony that Ezra described as being quite crazy. "We made Nick wear a gold sequin tuxedo, we had an Asian guy sing 'Kiss From A Rose', and one of our witnesses was one of the genie-looking doormen from Aladdin's. We'll do the traditional thing once Ash's family complains enough." Praise In Public The two are notorious for singing each other's praises in front of the camera, but have also had no problems doing the same in out of character interviews. Despite Ashton's awareness of his past divorce with Alexandra Wolfe, she still had no reservations about marrying him. When asked about it, she replied: "He's the male version of myself, and I couldn't ask for anything more. The past doesn't matter, everyone makes mistakes. If we didn't, we wouldn't be human. I have nothing against Xander, she was a huge part of his life back then, but I'm part of his life now. I could be the jealous girlfriend, but that's not me. I have every trust in Ez and I'm more than happy the two are on speaking terms again." In a separate interview, almost the same question was asked to him, in which he summed up with: "The thing with Xander was like, yeah, she took care of me, and she cared about me. But that person that she was with, that wasn't really me, it was just a shell, ya know? How can someone be that heavily under the influence, and still claim to really be themselves? So then after the divorce and everything, we talked again, and I didn't feel like she could appreciate the real me, and that's fine. I'm better off for it, because in turn, I ended up with Ashton, which couldn't have ha6pened any more perfectly. She's beyond great. You know how everyone has that idea in their head of the perfect person for them, physically, personally, all of that? For me, that's what she is, and then some. I couldn't possibly be any luckier in that department." Miscellaneous Facts The two have a combined record of 57-5, with Ezra being 44-3 and Ashton being 13-2. Category:Tag Teams